1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector body for incorporation in an aggregate structure such as a concrete floor, ceiling, deck or the like.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The installation of metallic connectors in monolith aggregate structures has long been practiced. Representative prior patents in the field are as follows:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Patentee Date Issued ______________________________________ 1,323,067 Keith Nov. 25, 1919 1,416,433 Ackerman May 16, 1922 3,290,851 Sherburne Dec. 13, 1966 3,333,388 Sandin Aug. 1, 1967 3,405,497 McNair Oct. 15, 1968 ______________________________________